


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by cuddlewithacorpse



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Tiny Amount of Fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Bottoming In This Relationship, Idk If Inflation Is The Right Word Here, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Super Slight Daddy Stuff, This Is Probably Medically Innacurate, Top Kylo Ren, Tummy Bulge Is More Accurate, just at the end, kylo ren's monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/pseuds/cuddlewithacorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has the most ridiculously huge cock, but Hux is determined to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> damn, me, back at it again with the obvious exposure of my kinks.

“You're fucking huge. It's ridiculous, _unnecessary_ to be honest,” Hux said, shaking his head. Ben lie on the bed, propped against the headboard, in nothing but the stupid collar he'd worn over that morning. “You act like you've never seen my cock before,” Ben scoffed. “I've never seen it in this light. It's just a bit...intimidating in this context,” Hux leaned over him, wrapping a hand around Ben's cock, he wasn't yet fully hard and still he was absolutely _massive_ , thick enough that Hux's fingers could scarcely meet around it and long enough that the tip lie just passed his belly button. His mouth went dry at the idea of having Ben inside him. “If you can't take it, it's fine. I'll give you my fingers, or you can fuck me?” Ben's voice was reassuring, though Hux sensed an edge of snark in his tone. He was challenging Hux, and he'd be damned if he was going to back down from a challenge. “No, I can take it,” Hux stated firmly, lying down to rest on his side next to Ben. “Alright then, fingers first, I'll tell you when I'm ready. You know where everything is,” Hux stated authoritatively. “Yes, daddy,” Ben said with a sharp smile, placing a kiss to Hux's shoulder as he climbed over him, retrieving a rather large bottle of lubricant, with a pump. He gave Hux an amused look, and Hux simply half shrugged settling back onto his side as he drew one of his legs upward to rest with his ankle over Ben's shoulder. 

Ben poured a generous amount of lube into his palm and made a show of warming it with pale sparks from his fingertips. “Knock it off, you little showoff.” Hux grumbled, tapping the side of Ben’s head with his toes. Ben laughed and leaned over Hux, kissing his stomach before rubbing the tip of his first finger over his hole. Hux gasped a little at the slick warmth, burying his face slightly deeper into the pillows to avoid showing Ben just how eager he was for him, he’d been imagining taking Ben’s cock for as long as they’d been fucking. Ben pushed in to the first knuckle easily, wiggling his finger slightly until he was up to the second and finally sliding it in all the way, he looked at Hux then, “Hey...let me see you.” He said softly. Hux lifted his face from the pillow, his cheeks already pink and his eyes dark, “More,” was his only answer before pushing his face back into the pillow. Ben obliged quickly, pulling his finger out a bit to line up the second one with it, after adding yet more lube he pushed them both in, slowly, even as Hux’s hips rolled downward, trying to take them faster. Ben curled them gently, without much purpose, he didn’t want Hux coming before he got a chance to fuck him. After a few moments of curling and wiggling his fingers Hux grunted, rolling slightly more onto his back, “Another,” He demanded as Ben smiled down at him, “So impatient,” Ben clicked his tongue but complied, widening his first two fingers and tucking the third against them.

Hux gasped out as Ben brushed his prostate finally. Ben pulled his fingers back slightly, teasingly wiggling them as Hux rolled his hips, though he stopped quickly, crushing the urge to whine and rut. “Ah, stay still, I don't want you cumming until I've got you wrapped around my cock,” Ben teased, curling his fingers torturously close to Hux prostate. “Filthy boy. I think you forget who's in charge here,” Hux ground out, baring his teeth in a half sneer. “It sure feels like I am right now, _daddy_ ,” Ben punctuated his statement by pushing his fingers in deeper, curling and rubbing until Hux let out a strangled growl of pleasure. Hux rolled over fully onto his back, leveling Ben with a heated gaze as he rolled his hips, “Another, quickly now, _boy_ ,” He spat, a smirk curling his lips when he felt a shiver run through Ben at his words. Ben added more lube and slid his last finger in alongside the other three. Hux was relaxed, his body warm and almost loose around Ben's fingers as he gently fucked them into him, wriggling them, his fingertips stroking over that spot inside Hux sporadically. “Enough,” Hux gasped after a few moments, one hand wrapping around Ben's wrist to still his movements. Ben smiled, a coy teasing thing, “Are you sure, daddy, it's a lot to take in,” He stroked his free hand over himself, making sure his cock was on full display for Hux to see, thick and flushed red and dripping. 

“I’m beginning to think you’re all talk, boy,” Hux panted, “Why don’t you show me otherwise.” Ben’s smile widened as he withdrew his hand. He added more lube, dripping it over Hux’s ass and thighs messily before nudging the head of his cock against his hole. Hux drew in a sharp breath, before wrapping his legs around Ben’s waist and pulling him in. Ben didn’t allow himself to be moved, and instead pushed into Hux slow and deliberate despite his eager sounds and motions. Hux forced himself to take deep, steady breaths as Ben slid into him, just the head of his cock enough to have him gasping. Hux tightened his legs around Ben’s waist, hooking his ankles together and finally pulling Ben closer, wrapping his hands around his neck and dragging him down into a wet, open mouthed kiss. Ben groaned into his mouth as he thrust in deeper, sinking into Hux inch by inch until Hux could focus on nothing but the _stretch_ of Ben inside him. Hux cursed quietly against Ben’s mouth, and he laughed gently in response, “We’re only halfway there, I thought you said you could take it all?” He teased, pulling his hips back slowly only to thrust back in. Hux grunted, gritting his teeth and digging his nails into Ben’s back, urging him forward. “We’ll never know unless you _hurry up_ ,” Hux answered, his words descending into a choked off moan as Ben slammed the rest of the way into him. 

The feeling of Ben being fully seated took the breath completely out of Hux, he gasped out as if he’d been struck, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clamping down on on Ben’s lip hard enough to draw blood. Ben didn’t move for a moment, simply letting Hux adjust to the absolutely _overwhelming_ fullness. “Oh,” Hux breathed after a moment, his eyes shut tight and forehead lined as he tried to form some kind of coherent thought. Ben laughed again and rolled his hips minutely, despite his prep Hux was still so tight around him, and even the slightest movements sent shocks of pleasure through him. Ben continued to roll his hips, not pulling out and hardly moving, just gyrating his hips enough to consistently put a torturous pressure on Hux’s prostate. “I want to... _fuck_ , let me get on top.” Hux managed after a moment. Ben flipped them, managing to stay buried deep in Hux the entire time, until he was lying flat, Hux straddling him with his head tipped forward. 

Hux’s hair hung over his face, all product sweated out, his chest rose and fell with heavy pants and a healthy blush covered him. Ben couldn’t help but run his hands over Hux’s chest and shoulders, pausing with two fingers under his chin to lift his head. He looked gorgeous, pupils blown wide, and lower lip red with Ben’s blood, cheeks delicately pink so the little freckles he had shone brighter. Hux pulled his head from Ben’s hand after a moment, and leaned backwards, bracing his hands against Ben’s thickly muscled thighs and grinding his hips downward. Hux lifted his hips after a moment, letting Ben nearly slip from his body before slowly sinking back onto him, staring into Ben’s eyes the entire time. Ben drug his hands from Hux’s chest down over his stomach and hips as he lifted them again, dropping back down more quickly and arching his back even further. Ben’s hands froze over Hux’s stomach as he sunk onto him again, he could feel himself _inside_ Hux, from the _outside_ , and when Hux sunk down onto him he could see the slight bulge his cock created. He gripped Hux’s hips then, keeping him from lifting again, Hux looked down at him, annoyed. “Get off. Let me―” Hux huffed, trying to bat Ben’s hands away and resume his motions, he was cut off when Ben dragged a hand over his abdomen, fingers pushing against the bulge of his cock. “Oh...you’re so... _big_ ,” Hux breathed, tucking his fingers between Ben’s and marvelling at the completely obscene feeling. Hux leaned back further, arching his back and causing Ben’s cock to bulge out more, he gasped quietly at the way it pressed against his fingers.

“Yeah...how does it feel? Is it good?” Ben asked, slightly breathless but still with an edge of cockiness, judging by the look on Hux’s face it felt more than good. Hux rocked forward, slowly at first, savoring the feeling of Ben seated so deep inside him. Ben kept his hand on Hux’s stomach throughout, pushing his fingers against the bulge his cock created until Hux whined out loud at the pressure. “God, _Ben_ , it feels fucking fantastic.” Hux moaned out finally, leaning over to capture Ben’s lips in a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. Ben grinned when Hux pulled back, letting his hands drop from Hux’s stomach to his hips, which had begun to rise and fall in earnest. Ben thrust upward to meet Hux’s movements, deep reverberating moans rumbled forth from his chest each time Hux squeezed around him. “It feels _fantastic_ , huh? You like that, being so full of my cock?” Ben growled out, Hux just made a broken sound in response, his hips rolling faster and rougher still. “Fuck, you look so good, Huxー _daddy_ , taking me like this. You’re so good.” The praise encouraged Hux, his hips stuttered as he neared his climax, Ben’s ridiculous cock putting a nearly constant pressure on his prostate no matter how he moved. Ben gripped Hux’s hips tighter, steadying him and driving into him from below with an even pace. Hux collapsed forward, pressing their sweat slick chests together as he rolled his hips, letting Ben do most of the work as he whined and moaned, his mouth pressed close to Ben’s neck. “Keep going….please, Ben, I’m so close...I can’tー” Hux’s words turned into a half choked moan as one of Ben’s hands moved from his hip to his lower back, keeping their bodies sealed together and trapping Hux’s cock in between their stomachs. The wet hot friction was too much and Hux found himself rutting forward, once, twice before he was biting hard into Ben’s neck and spilling between them, a stream of curses somehow finding their way out between his teeth and Ben’s skin. 

Hux slumped nearly boneless against his chest as Ben continued to move inside him, the sensation half pleasure and half torture on his oversensitive body. Suddenly Hux was being flipped over, landing softly on his cum-slick stomach as Ben situated himself behind him, pulling his hips up from the bed and holding them steady as he thrust into him, hard and fast and sloppy, chasing his own pleasure. One of Ben’s hands moved from Hux’s hips, after he was sure Hux could hold himself up, and dug itself into the hair on the back of his head, shoving his sweaty, flushed face roughly into the mattress. Hux groaned, his cock giving a valiant effort to stir again despite how recently he had cum, as Ben grunted over him, quiet half wild declarations of praise that Hux could scarcely hear still falling from his lips. “You’re so _tight_ , so fucking warm, gods, Hux, _fuck_ you feel so good around me,” Ben was babbling, his words part slurred and painfully affectionate. If Hux’s face wasn’t already burning he may have blushed, in his current state though all he did, all he _could_ do, was moan into the sheets and push his hips back to meet Ben’s thrusts, despite how his exhausted legs shook with the effort. He felt Ben’s hips stutter and then stop, the front of Ben’s thighs pressed tight to the back of his and his cock ridiculously _deep_ as he came. Hux swore, his voice rough and muffled, at the feeling of Ben cumming so deep inside him. 

Hux collapsed, no longer able to hold himself up with quivering thighs, with Ben still inside him. Ben landed on top of him and waited a moment too long to pull out, “Get off me, you little monster,” He griped, trying to roll Ben off of him to no avail. “Little?” Ben asked with a scoff as he rolled over, landing on his side next to Hux, and stroking a hand down his spine. Hux shivered, and turned his head to face Ben. “Don’t get cocky, boy.” Hux chided, flexing his achy thighs and deciding whether or not to roll over. He decided against it after a moment, instead yanking a pillow from under Ben’s head and placing it under his own. “You’re going to sleep like that? You’re...sticky.” Ben commented, wrinkling his nose. “I suppose you’ll have to carry me to the shower, since you’re so big and strong.” Hux answered quietly, his words dripping with sarcasm. Ben was up in a moment though, and hauling Hux off the bed to toss him over his shoulder. “Put me down! I was joking, you ass!” Hux shouted half heartedly, with a laugh. “No, no, I’ve made a mess, it’s only right for me to clean it up.” Ben answered, his voice solemn despite the fact that he was now marching towards the bathroom stark naked with Hux over his shoulder. Hux slumped over when Ben made no move to put him down, accepting his fate, it wasn’t so bad, he figured, and he could definitely go for a round two.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a one direction song of the same name, and i like to think i'm pretty funny
> 
> also come find me on the tumble [here](bleezybub.tumblr.com%20)


End file.
